bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cactus Fiends
Cactus Fiends are a common enemy found in the beginning stages of the game, specifically in the Scorching-Sands Zone. They have rather low health, as they appear to be nothing more than walking cacti, but they are hard to spot, as they often hide out among other cacti, only revealing themselves when the player gets within their range. Cactus Fiends attack by walking towards the player and shooting thorns at them. If the player is too close, they will slash at the player with their arms, which will stun the player for 3 seconds. However, this is easily avoidable, as Cactus Fiends have a very slow walking speed. When killed, they often drop water, or small cactus seeds. Background Cactus Fiends were among the original inhabitants of the Scorching-Sands Zone. They hunted small animals and the occasional traveler. Once the city of Older York was built, and the Trading City was set up with the Desert Destroyer, Cactus Fiends began to attack new settlers and adventurers coming into the zone. After the Trans Galactic War began, the newly formed Government began a rapid modernization of the Scorching-Sands Zone, beginning with Older York. When the use of Cyberformers came in, Terran Security Units began to hunt down and clear out all the Cactus Fiends, hunting them to near extinction. However, due to some controversy over exterminating them, the remaining Cactus Fiends were then placed in a nature reserve in Newer York. Description Cactus Fiends resemble ordinary cacti, except that they are usually around the height of a person, with some variations. Their exact body shape also varies, but is usually a somewhat humanoid design, with a main body, two arms, a long "head" atop their top, and a bottom segment that functions as legs. They could have other branches, but their main limbs are more or less uniform. Cactus Fiends have faces that appear to be two hollow eyes and a hollow mouth, and some have a nose in the same form. They do not change expression. Their face is usually the only thing that will give them away when they're hiding among other cacti. Adventurer's Guide Entry "The Cactus Fiends, as the natives of the Scorching-Sands Zone called them, are a race of walking cacti that pick off unsuspecting travelers. They hide among the immobile cacti, acting as one of them, only moving when one gets into range. I took the time to study a cadaver of one of these strange plants, and found that they have a rather strange biology. To begin with, their bodies appear humanoid, with two leg-like appendages, two arm-like appendages, and what appears to be a head and face. They can shoot their thorns out of their arm-like limbs, which is their main form of damage. However, their thorny bodies allow them to strike at anyone before them, and venom stored in their bodies stun their prey for three seconds. Fortunately, Cactus Fiends are slow, moving at about the same speed as someone walking, thus making them easy to avoid altogether. Despite their similarities to Mimics, Cactus Fiends can be easily seen while disguised as ordinary cacti, as they have a visible "face" which will give them away. They are mostly solitary predators, and I have never seen more than three of them in one cactus field at a time. I advise adventurers to stay out of the reach of their arms and pack armor to withstand their thorns. The Fiends are quite weak, and seem to be about as durable as a normal cactus." Stats Trivia * Cactus Fiends can be often mistaken for Mimics. Category:Characters Category:Enemies